Secret Secret Kiss
by OneIdea
Summary: AU. Sasuke has returned from America. Sakura has found a cozy spot as Student Body President at Konoha High. When the two collide- literally, werid things happen. Why is Sakura glaring at everyone? And why is Sasuke expression emotion?


**ONEIDEA: Hello everyone! ^w^Welcome to my show! This is my first time writing one, so be patient while I warm up to the idea, yes? If you have any suggestions, comments, corrections, ect. feel free to tell me. Um... Well enjoy! (maybe)**

**Sakura: What kind of opening was that!**

**ONE: I'm trying! .**

**Sasuke: [/glare] Idiots.**

**ONE: TT^TT Meanies!... I still love you, although I don't own you.**

**Sakura: Just get on with the damn chapter- you lousy noob.**

**ONE: Kay! ^w^ **

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_'I…I love you.' She pointed her face down ward to her feet away from the fleeing outline of a figure. The figure replied none, but who was she to expect an answer- who was she at all? The figure seemed to recede even further and her feet felt like they were sinking in the pavement. She squeezed her eyes tight, and took a brave step forward. As her foot came down, the black tar beneath her caved, giving way with a loud shrill. Her hand reached out desperately for the shadow, but her voice was lost and had faded with the image behind her eyes._

Sluggishly Sakura opened her eyes, turning over and slapping her hand on the alarm clock that wailed, _**'Wake up! Time to get up!'**_ Sakura let a grunt escape her; she wasn't easily excited for the fact that she had to wake up an hour earlier then all of the other students. The pinkette's hand slipped back underneath the warm, heavy covers and she sighed with content, the thought of falling back to sleep creeping up.

_**'WAKE UP!'**_ Inner Sakura screamed, seemingly more aware of her important role.

With another grunt, she forced herself awake and sat up in bed, unbalanced with the sudden movement an wavered slightly. Her eyes swept the familiar room, each thing neatly in a place. Pulling the covers off her small figure she let the skin rise with the sudden temperature change. She shivered as a chill ran up her back as her feet touched the cold wood floor of her bedroom. _'I should get a rug.'_ She thought to herself.

Holding herself she skipped into the conjoined bathroom, rubbing away the cold and letting her body adjust. It didn't take long and she turned to the bathroom mirror. It was a square mirror, nothing special, just the way she was. Sakura yawned at the reflection, seeing her face reflected back, she was content. Taking one hard look at herself, she noted her short pink hair that fell in a mess around her face. She had average beauty, nothing special to her, all, but her pink hair and wide seemingly innocent green eyes. Not taking another moment to care about her appearance, she began her daily route.

It was in the middle of brushing her teeth did she remember her foggy dream. Her lips pursed at the memory which played as her dream. 'Why remember such an insignificant event as that?' she wondered, amazed and slightly appalled by her subconscious. She had forgotten about that moment, but she could never forget that person.

"Sasuke…" she let the name slip from her lips and gasped in surprise.

Sakura made a stubborn and haughty '_humph_' and brushed her teeth harder, as if the name itself left a bad taste in her mouth. With quick, clipped actions she finished brushing her teeth and moved on to the next step in her routine. She tried to forget the memory as she brushed away the knots in her hair, as she dressed into her school uniform and as she went down the hall to the kitchen. Occupying her thoughts of other tasks she would have to complete during the day. She grabbed her school bag and slipped the only strap over her shoulder, now ready to go.

The pinkette sighed as she made her way out the door and turned to lock the door. She checked to make sure it was truly locked, not that anyone would try to break in, but she would rather be safe than sorry. Sakura put her key in her bag and looked to the sky as a private jet flew above, _'Sasuke, why am I thinking about you now? Do you plan to return home?'_ she thought uncertainly. Shaking her head clear, she squared her shoulders and focused on her next task: getting to school.

* * *

Sasuke woke with the soft voice of his private attendant saying, "Excuse me, Uchiha-sama, but the plane will be landing soon." she gave him a sweet smile and almost giggle with delight, sad to have to be the one to wake the prince from his slumber without the magic of a kiss. Sasuke's eyes didn't flutter open, they were immediately alert, as if he hadn't been asleep seconds ago. He replied to her with a nod and waved her away.

The woman walked away with a small flirty smile and even from where he was, reclined on the private planes seat, he could hear the three women who had accompanied him for the last 12 hours giggle over him. He ignored them and stood, disappearing in the back to change and get ready. It took him only a moment to change into the Konoha high's school uniforms. He blinked twice, expressionless as he stared at himself in it, he hadn't like the idea to return back to his home town, but he was forced to.

Another attendant knocked on the door, "Uchiha-sama, if you will please take your seat and buckle up, we will be landing in about five minutes." She informed him respectfully and left the door quickly. Sasuke left the bathroom and moved to his seat, where he buckled up and moments later felt the plane began to land on the private pad. It came to a complete halt and the voice of the pilot came on, "Welcome back to Konoha City Uchiha-sama." The idea made Sasuke scowl and feel disgusted.

* * *

**ONEIDEA: So still interested? Well, I have their actual collision in the next chapter! I'm excited!**

**OtherOne: Pfft, what for?**

**ONE: Well, I think that its a good idea for them to meet over bumping lips!**

**OtherOne: Ha! How would the 'greater-than-thou Sasuke Uchiha' bump any lips with pinky?**

**Pinky: HEY! I have a-**

**ONE: [/evil grin] I have my ways.**

**ALL: [/shiver, while Sasuke ignores everything going on]**

**ONEIDEA: See you later _Mon Chéri!_**


End file.
